Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments relate generally to audio signals and, more particularly, to processing audio signals.
Brief Description of Prior Developments
Devices with multiple microphones are known. Devices with multiple cameras are known. Processing of audio signals to produce modified audio signals is known.